This invention relates to a heat exchanger of the regenerative type wherein outgoing hot gases pass along a plurality of small diameter passages in a matrix, the heat stored therein subsequently being utilised to warm incoming cool gases.
One regenerative heat exchanger of this type is that known as a rotary regenerator wherein the matrix is in the overall form of a disc mounted for rotation in such manner that each of its end faces passes continuously between hot and cold gas flow passages. At the axial end faces of the matrix there are provided sealing means to maintain separate on the one end face, for example, incoming hot gas and outgoing heated air and on the opposed end face, incoming cold air and outgoing cooled waste gas.